1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food storage apparatuses, and more particularly to apparatuses for storing crepes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical establishment serving crepes, the crepes are usually made on demand for immediate consumption by customers. In such a case the crepe will be fresh when received by the customer, and will taste accordingly, however, it may be difficult for a kitchen to prepare for a “rush” of orders, for example during lunch or another busy period.
In other circumstances, the crepes are stored on open surfaces. In this situation, the stored crepes will quickly dry out, and even harden. As a result, while it is then possible to have a number of crepes ready to meet the needs of a busy period, such crepes may be of very poor quality.
Another method of storing crepes is to store them in a sealed container made of plastic or metal. While such storage methods prevent the crepes from drying out, as the warm crepes cause condensation, the inner surface of such container has a tendency to attract the condensed water, which is then passed to the crepes. Thus crepes stored in such containers tend to become damp and are of poor quality when served.
What is needed is an apparatus to allow storage of crepes to meet needs of customers during a busy period, such that the crepes are kept warm but not overly dried out or dampened.